deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-27347152-20161001060352/@comment-26558142-20161004074021
@ A DB Fan named Jake Aehm, do you know what you just did? Nearly everyone who responded to your comment was saying, that you are wrong and all have brought up some evidence. And you just ignore that and say, you are right. I'll be honest, I don't like how some AtlA fans are debating: Bending is better than chakra, nuff said. You bring up other arguments like speed (even if you ignore the meteor, just look at his reaction to Deidara trying to blow up Gaaras village. And even if this is a defensive manouver, it shows, how fast he can move his sand, so he can move his sand this fast for his attacks, too) - Toph can still bend it! You bring up the strength of Gaaras attack (especially Sand Burial)- Toph can still bend the sand (ignoring the fact, that thorugh Sand Coffin the victim can't move, so how is Toph able to bend? She hasn't been shown to be able to bend like Burmi!) You bring up Gaaras endurance (he fought against Madara for at least a day - the guy who could summon meteors, summon giant masses of wood and had an attack strong enough to bust mountains) - Toph bends her way out of it (completly ignoring the fact, that even bending takes it toll (if not why should she pass out after that mountain holding up?)) You bring up, that in AtlA Sand is bend different the earth (why should she have problems with the sandbending at first, if that's not the case?) - Tophs bending is still better than Gaara. You bring up the fact, that in the end there is no evidence for Bending > Chakra and still: Toph bends Gaaras sand (because of that spirit thing - first: she had help by her students (that point was brought up in other discussions too - second: while metalbending is new she still controls the "normal" earth (in AtlA sense), inside the metal, not sand. So how should that help her?) Blame KISHIMOTO for Gaaras death (in your first post of this discussion) - Why should we do that? Because he didn't think of a blind girl while creating Gaara? Naruto was first, so who says that Toph wasn't created to beat Gaara (even if she shouldn't be able to do that!). Heck, nearly everyone (even eveyone bare one person of their own research team) says that Gaara should have won. Sorry for this rant, but the way you wanted to end this debate just irked me. The next time, it doesn't matter if you are right or wrong, at least aknowledge the other side. Don't just dismiss it as something someone writes because he wants to anger you. You think Tophs win is right, good for you. But most arguments you brought up can't convince me. My problem? Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that I (and many others) believe that the outcome was wrong. So, this is my final thought. As said, I'm sorry for this rant, but I don't like how it seemed you simply ignored the facts that were brought up. Have fun watching the next DB